


Weird Alien Romances

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, First Kiss, Fisticuffs, I can only ship these two black I don't get it, M/M, Prospitcest, Windicuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English was stupidly attractive.</p>
<p>John hated him on sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Alien Romances

Jake English was stupidly attractive.

John hated him on sight.

He hated Jake's goofy fucking speech patterns and his obnoxious laugh. He hated the way Jake was such an annoying fuck but everyone liked him, anyway. He hated the way that Jake was larger, stronger, built up by years of playing Lara Croft on Hellmurder island.

He hated that Jade found him wonderful, that Dave found him hilarious, that his ass was so amazing that even Rose could be caught admiring it.

He hated Jake's ass.

He hated Jake's stupid, charming grin and his stupid, sparkling eyes and his stupid God-Tier outfit that showed off apparent miles of muscular legs.

John hated Jake.

He hated Jake _so much_ that he walked up to the goofy asshole, crushed his mouth over Jake's in a harsh kiss, then punched him across the face.

Jake staggered back half a step. John glared at him with his hands in fists at his sides, while Jake raised a hand to his mouth. He looked at the blood on his fingers for a long moment, then turned a grin on John that was so rakish and _dangerous_ that John's brain short-circuited in a wash of desire and rage.

"Huh," Jake said mildly. "I wondered when you'd notice." Then he launched himself at John in a full-body tackle.

Maybe the trolls were on to something with the hate romance thing.


End file.
